Ways To Annoy KH Characters!
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: A list on ways to drive Sora,  friends and enemies CRAZY! Suggestions for lists welcome!
1. Sora

Ways To Annoy KH Characters!

I really love these kinds of fan fics, so I thought: "Hey, why don't I do one?" So, here are at least 10 ways each to drive these characters CRAZY!!! Fun, fun, fun! But, any ideas would definitely help, if anyone has any! So now for our first character to pick on: Sora, of course!

-Sora-

"I'll come back to you. I promise!"

1. Call him Roxas.

2. DO NOT tell him why.

3. Keep telling him how big and strong Riku is.

4. Call him a porcupine.

5. Tell him how much Riku has been talking about Kairi lately, and has been eyeing the poupu fruit so much.

6. When he loses multiple times in fighting or racing against Riku, keep score, and yell it as loud as you can after each game.

7. Tell him often how naive he is.

8. When he wants you to help him with something _really_ important, hesitate and ask him why.

10. When he's in his lion cub form, pick him up and hug him _very_ tight, repeating that he's just sooooo cute!

11. Also when he's in lion form, call him a fuzzy little kitten.

That's it for Sora, for right now. Next is Riku! Riku should be fun... Any suggestions for Sora and/or Riku would help!


	2. Riku

Our second character IS... RIKU!!! Poor, poor Riku... But it's fun for us, right?!

-Riku-

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

1. Ask him: "Are you _really_ Riku, or should I call you Ansem?"

2. Decide to call him Ansem, and call him that for the rest of the day.

3. Since for the majority of the series he has the power of darkness, take a flashlight and shine the light in his face.

4. Ask him why his hair is silver/gray. Then ask him if he's _really_ 15, or 16 (Depending if it's KH, or KH2).

5. Ask him why Sora got Kairi, and he didn't.

6. Also ask him why Sora got to be the Keyblade Master, and he didn't.

7. When he's leaning against the bent tree on Destiny Islands, lean on the tree next to him, in the same position.

8. Ask him that if his first weapon was called Soul Eater, does that mean he's always hungry?

9. Whenever he's in his Organization 13 outfit, with the hood up, scream that the grim reaper is out to get you.

10. Whenever he tells you about when he fought Roxas, go all wide eyed and ask him in a childish voice: "Did you die?!"

-Suggested by BlackChaos105-

11. Call him emo kid!

12. Call him a Zexion wannabe!

Well, Riku's was harder, but it was fun to do. Thanks to BlackChaos105! Next is Kairi! Let me know, if anyone has any suggestions for her's!


	3. Kairi

Now for Kairi, the princess of the game, Kingdom Hearts! Let's see what we can do to get on her nerves...

-Kairi-

"Sora, don't ever change."

1. Ask her why she's always left behind when Sora and Riku get to go on the adventures.

2. Ask how she manages to be the one who usually gets kidnapped by the bad guys.

3. Call her Namine for a whole day.

4. Tell her that her feet are big.

5. Say that she runs weird.

-Suggested by ArtemisBlack555-

6. Call her annoying!

7. Show her the list.

-Suggested by Roxine4Ever1794-

8. Ask if she took Axel's hair dye.

9. Whenever she's nearby say, "Sora help me, I'm too weak to defend myself!" really loud, then run!

-Suggested by As-If-I-Got-A-PenName-

10. Ask Kairi if her clothes are shrinkin' or she's just gettin' fatter, cause in KH2 she's wearin' a really small dress (Or is it a jacket?) that isn't zipped all the way up.

-Suggested by BlackChaos105-

11. Show her KairiAxel stories.

Wow, lots of people had suggestions for this one! Much appreciated! Oh, and I just wanted to say that I didn't want to have any bad language in here, or any of the gay stuff, O.K.? It's a K+ rating, not a T rating! So, if you don't see a suggestion you may have put up on a review, that's why. That's all. Honestly, I think most of those are pretty funny, actually. But, just so everyone knows! Please and Thank-you! Next is Ansem/Xehanort!


	4. Ansem

And now for the villian... Ansem (Xehanort)! Being of darkness, and him being evil, he shouldn't be too hard...

-Ansem/Xehanort-

"It is I, Ansem, seeker of darkness!"

1. Call him Xeha-snort.

2. Do that for the rest of the week.

3. Say that the top of his hair looks like feathers.

4. Ask him why he had to use Riku, a kid, to attack Sora.

5. Immitate his high-pitched wimper of "Light?!" when he was defeated in the first game.

-Suggested by BlackChaos105-

6. Show him a door and tell him it's Kingdom Hearts, then open it.

7. Shine a flashlight in his face, 'cause he can't stand the light.

8. Hit him with housekeys like their keyblades.

-Suggested by Kaiora-

9. Ask him how a kid with a key beat him up.

10. Show him AnsemNamine stories.

...I _said_ that he shouldn't be too hard to pick on, but, I guess I was wrong! I only managed to put down a few! But, thanks to those who came up with some new suggestions!

Next up is Roxas!


	5. Roxas

Now for Sora's nobody, and Axel's best friend, Roxas! He seems to be easily annoyed.

-Roxas-

"No one would miss me."

1. Ask him why everyone's feet are so big in KH, like his.

2. Ask him, "So how long ago was it that your brush broke?"

3. Whenever he's around, shout "Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

4. Pick on him for losing Olette's munny pouch.

5. Pick on him for being kidnappedby Diz and Riku.

-Suggested by unfortunatedualist-

6. Tell him a message from Namine: she dumped him for Sora.

7. Give him a step-by-step guide of how to use a comb.

8. Call him greedy, and say, "leave some keyblades for the rest of us!"

9. Ask why HE doesn't have a carving in a cave by NAMINE.

-Suggested by 29AG-

10. Ignore him for a whole day.

11. Tell him that he needs mental help.

-Suggested by Mekishika-

12. Call him Sora.

13. Call him that for the rest of the day.

14.Call him a poser and that he could never be Sora.

-Suggested by InterestinglyPsychotic-

15. Steal his photos

16. Say that Axel is going out with Namine.

-Suggested by Kaiora-

17. Keep yelling his name at him.

18. Confuse him with riddles.

-Suggested by chainxofxmemories-

19. Ask him if he stole Sora's hairgel.

-Suggested by BlackChaos105-

20. Throw away all of his Sea-Salt ice cream!

21. Ask him if he sleeps next to a fan!

22. Call him emo!

Wow. I thought that there was a lot of suggestions before, but this is... more than I thought there might be! Thanks, everyone! Some that were listed in the reviews I thought were a little bit inappropriate, so I didn't put those up, sorry!

Next is Organization 13's number 8, Axel! I'm very grateful for any suggestions, and it would help if anyone has any! But, it would be very appreciated if they could stay as clean as possible, please! Axel will probably be a little bit harder...


	6. Axel

Now we have Axel! Roxas's best friend, and No. 8 in Organization 13!

-Axel-

"Got it memorized?"

1. Call him a red headed porcupine.

2. Convince him to sit with his back to a sink, and read him a REALLY boring story, until he's asleep.

3. Once he's asleep, push his head back into the sink, then wash his hair, and brush it, to get out the spikes.

4. Take pictures when he wakes up.

5. Do all that again, except dye his hair blonde, and style it like Roxas's.

-Suggested by KeybladeMasterRikuGirl-

6. Ask him if he's related to Ronald McDonald

7. Follow him around and everytime he talks to someone, you follow up with "GOT IT MEMORIZED, PUNK!?"

8. While he's sleeping, dye his hair purple.

9. Tell him Roxas did it.

10. Ask him if he ran away from the circus.

11. Everytime you see him, sing, "Burn Baby Burn" really loud.

-Suggested by Mekishika-

12. Ask him if his hair is really gravity defying, or if he's coping Roxas.

13. Ask him why he plays with fire.

14. Ignore him all day.

-Suggested by SkyLandOcean-

15. Whenever he enters a room, dump a bucket of water on him.

16. Steal his hairgel, then use it on yourself.

17. Steal his hair dye, and give it to Kairi.

18. Put a plug in his bath and let it overflow. He won't want to go into his room for hours.

19. Light something on fire. We all know who'll get blamed.

-Suggested by Cruz Nightshade-

20. When he asks a question, put 'got it memorized?' at the end of the answer.

21. Do this for the rest of the day.

-Suggested by Draconic-Master-

22. Call him the McFlurry of Dancing Flames.

23. Ask him how many times a day he has to go out for hairgel.

24. Ask if he has to fix his hair every five minutes.

-Suggested by darkemogirl-

25. Call him a poser and he could never be like Reno.

26. Splash him with water.

27. Show him LarxeneAxel stories.

28. Or worse, show him some KairiAxel stories.

29. Run around and yell "Axelerate!!"

-Suggested by BlackChaos105-

30. Smack him in the head with a newspaper, and say, "Bad pyro, that's a no-no!"

31. Call him Reno.

32. Whenever he's hanging out with Roxas, obnoxiously quote, "I would..."

33. Whenever he sees Sora, quote his last words.

34. Shove him into Kairi, give her a metal bat, and watch the mayhem.

35. Ask him if his name was Ale when he had a heart.

-Suggested by chainxofxmemories-

36. Ask him if he's been a stunt double for Sonic the Hedgehog.

37. Ask him if he walks on stilts.

38. Tell him that Vexen's element and Demyx's element are better than his.

-Suggested by Roxine4Ever1794-

39. Call him Knuckles.

40. Call him that for the rest of the day.

41. Make fun of his other's name (Which I think is Lea).

-Suggested by SuperFriendlySoraFan203-

42. Ask him if he used hair dye to get his hair that color.

Whoa! That was a LOT! But, that was fun! Axel's definitely gonna be AGGREVATED!

And, by request of SkyLandOcean, next will be Namine!


	7. Namine

O.K., so, by request, we have Kairi's nobody, Namine! This might not be _too_ hard...

-Namine-

"You were never supposed to exist..."

1. Call her a dumb blonde. (Sorry, but I just had to put that one down!)

2. Draw mustaches, glasses, etc. on the characters in her pictures.

3. Tell her Marluxia is looking for her.

4. Watch her freak out trying to avoid him.

5. Continuously ask her to divide into two like she did to Sora on the fake Destiny Islands, but do it to Demyx.

6. Keep asking her why her name is Namine, instead of a mixed-up version of Kairi's, with an x added.

-Suggested by Kee Blayd-

7. Tell her she stole your mom's nightdress.

8. Get Kairi to think about elevator music... ALOT.

-Suggested by BlueFoxofWater1569-

9. When she's sleeping, cut her hair, give it a gold sheen, and style it like Roxas'.

10. Give her a red wig and replace Kairi with her on the island.

11. Bring Kairi to the island and watch the mayhem unfold.

-Suggested by SkelexTheDarkAvenger-

12. Show her NamixRiku or NamixMarl stories.

-Suggested by shaki43-

13. Tell her she's a crazy woman.

14. Make fun of her sketchpad.

-Suggested by SkyLandOcean-

15. Paint her room black while she's out.

16. Sharpen all of her pencils down into stumps.

17. OR even better, steal her pencil sharpener.

18. Cut the straps on her sandals so she can't wear them.

-Suggested by Draconic-Master-

19. Make fun of her drawings, they are kinda childish.

-Suggested by Cruz Nightshade-

20. Tell her she stinks at drawing. (You might want to run after that.)

Namine's was more fun than I thought it would be! And thanks, everybody, for the suggestions! Sorry if I missed a few before, but most of those that I missed, I left out because I wanted to keep the story clean. But some that I missed was because I didn't notice them at first. Sorry! I'll try and make corrections soon.

I know that some people had requests for the next character, and I plan to do those really soon, but there's one I wanted to do first... Xigbar!


	8. Xigbar

Sorry I haven't put one of these up for a while! But, like I said, now we get to annoy the number 2 in Organization 13... Xigbar!

-Xigbar-

"Have you been a good boy?"

1. When he's asleep, slip his eye patch off him, and use it as a sling shot.

2. Call him Figbar.

3. Call him that for the rest of the day.

4. Ask if his last name is Newton.

5. To combine that he looks like a pirate and his name rhymes with figbar, call him Captain Figgy.

6.Whenever you want to get his attention, tug on his ponytail.

-Suggested by InterestinglyPsychotic-

7. Call him a pirate.

8. Do this for the rest of the day.

9. When he gets his guns out, handcuff him and say, "You're under arrest for illegal weapon!"

10. Tell him that his pirate ship got eaten by the Kraken.

11. When he falls off the ledge in the game, ask if he broke his feet.

12. Ask if he's related to Jack Sparrow.

-Suggested by Wrath Niko Hime-

13. Whenever you see him ask "Have you been a good boy?"

14. Ask him how he lost his eye.

-Suggested by unfortunatedualist-

15. Draw on his eye patch with namine's crayons.

16. Call him 'girl with a gun' for a week.

-Suggested by childatheart07bob-

17. Pull his ponytail while he's hanging upside down.

18. Stick all his stuff to the celling.

19. Steal his guns.

20. Freeze him to the celling/wall! (or better yet, get Vexen to do it!)

-Suggested by Draconic-Master-

21. Ask if Xaldin was the one who got his eye.

22. Make fun of his surfer accent- say 'dude' and 'sweet' tons of times.

23. Ask if he wants to go surfing.

-Suggested by SuperFriendlySoraFan203-

24. When he's around yell "Yoo hoo hoo!"

-Suggested by Mikoto-cat-

25. Ask him if he annoyed Xaldin.

26. Ask him why didn't he go to port royal.

-Suggested by Amaya Zorifuki-

27. Call him old.

-Suggested by Roxine4Ever1794-

28. Ask him how he lost his eye.

-Suggested by pokekid716-

29. Call him a skunk.

31. Mock him about how much better Axel is than him.

32. Dye his hair blonde.

33. Call him a hillbilly.

34. Call him old.

-Suggested by mandrakefunnyjuice-

35. Steal his eyepatch.

36. Wear it and act like a pirate all day long.

37. Sing a pirate song around him all day long.

38. Ask him if his hair was meant to deliberately look like a dead Zebra.

39. Show him a Xigbar/Kairi fic.

40. Sing "Xiggy and (insert name here), sitting in a tree..." All day.

-Suggested by BlackChaos105-

41. Ask him continuously where he got that cool scar, even if he refuses to tell you.

42. Call him Patchy the Pirate!

43. Trap him in Disney Castle! (Snipers hate narrow spaces)

-Suggested by taru taru animegal-

44. Make a stupid comment about his eye patch every 2 minutes.

45. Do this for the entire day.

46. Ask him if he stole Xemnas's dye to put the streiks in his hair.

47. Say 'as if' at random times.

48. Get 100 Xigbar plushies and put them all over his room.

-Suggested by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro-

49. Sing "Defying Gravity" every time he appears on the ceiling/wall.

-Suggested by That-One-Idiot-

50. Tell him he now qualifies for the 60-years-or-older Early Bird Special at Denny's.

51. Tell him Darcia from Wolf's Rain wants his eye patch back.

52. Ask if he shot his eye out like that little kid in "A Christmas Story".

-Suggested by Mekishika-

53. Call him Xiggy.

54. Do not tell him why.

-Suggested by Kaiora-

55. Talk to him and put "dude" in between every three words.

-Suggested by Xaldin fan-

56. Tell him One Piece is on every time you see him.

57. Tell him he has Halo-2-rip-off-guns.

58. Call him 61-years-old-every time you see him.

59. Tell him you found a way to get him his heart back and immediantly tell him you were just kidding.

60. Laugh in his face and don't stop to tell him why.

Whew! That was a lot! I know I didn't put all of the suggestions down, but, I've been kind of in a hurry while working on this, and had to only pick some. Plus, there were so many people who gave similiar ones, so I had to narrow it down. But, hey, these are pretty good! This seems to be getting popular! But that makes it a _little_ bit harder to keep track of all the suggestions, so I'll try to keep track. Thanks to everyone!

O.K., I know that Xemnas was requested by several people, as well as Cloud, _but_ by request of taru taru animegal, next is... Demyx! But after that I plan to do Xemnas, _then_ Cloud. 


	9. Demyx

Okay, so far we have ways to annoy Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ansem (Xehanort), Roxas, Axel, Namine and Xigbar. I think that's all of 'em so far... So! Now have... Demyx! (Who really is number nine in Organization 13, which is funny, because this is chapter nine!)

-Demyx-

"I told them they were sending the wrong guy..."

1. Ask him if Larxene fixed his hair like that, since it sticks up like he rubbed a balloon on his head.

2. Get Axel to help you paint his Sitar red.

3. Continuosly ask him to make a clone of yourself.

4. Convince Xigbar to bug Demyx to make some huge waves at Destiny Islands for him to serf on.

5. Trade out his boots with blue bunny slippers while he's asleep.

-Suggested by pokekid716-

6. Call him weak!

7. Cut his sitars strings.

8. Replace his water clones with fire.

9. Splash him with water (everyone is annoyed by this D).

10. Poke him.

11. Don't tell him why.

12. Call him a kid.

13. Order him a McDonalds kid meal.

14. Replace his bed with a cradle.

15. Drain the water in his pool.

16. Convince fangirls to chase him.

17. Destroy his sitar.

18. Steal his bunny pajamas.

-Suggested by PSManiac-

19. Every time he enters a room, yell, "It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Mullet-Man!"

20. "Accidentally" pull the strings off of his sitar.

21. Tell him Atlantica, the ultimate source of water and music, imploded.

-Suggested by Gem Kerr-

22. When he's with you say "RUN! RUN AWAY!"

23. Steal his sitar and play wildly with it!

-Suggested by taru taru animegal-

24. Have anyone you know beat him in a guitar contest.

25. Put pink accrylic nails on both of his thumbs.

26. Don't tell him how to get them off.

-Suggested by That-One-Idiot-

27. Threaten to give him a buzz cut if he doesn't listen to you.

-Suggested by mandrakefunnyjuice-

28. Screw up the tuning on his sitar so that it's completely out of tune.

29. Every time he starts to speak, interrupt him and ramble incoherently. Do not tell him why.

30. Ask him if you could have his hair.

-Suggested by Ninjahidinginthedark66-

31. Call him demmy and 'accidentily' call him dummy.

32. Ask him why he likes to play with water.

33. Ask him why he chose a sitar as a weapon.

34. Mock him whenever you see him screaming 'Run! Run away!'

-Suggested by InterestinglyPsychotic-

35. Get Sora to use blizzard to freeze all of his water. Better yet, get Vexen to do it.

36. Imitate his howl "NO WAY" really badly.

37. Get him a microphone and tell him to sing when he plays his guitar.

38. Sing the "My Sitar"song when he gets it out.

39. Blow bubbles at him.

40. Get him to do the Rain Dance.

-Suggested by Mekishika-

41. Tell him he is horrible at playing the guitar.

-Suggested by Larxenethefirefly-

42. say that even though he controls water, he can't swim.

43. Say that sitars are for sissies.

-Suggested by Amaya Zorifuki-

44. Show him the players guide and yell 'Weak fighter!'

45. Ask if he was a merman before he was a heartless.

-Suggested by Mega Mario-

46. Steal his sitar.

-Suggested by BlueFoxofWater1569-

47. When you do the Limit Command when you play the sitar with him, purposely mess up.

48. Dodge all of his attacks.

49. Have Vexen freeze his clones.

-Suggested by Kaiora-

50. Every time he says anything, turn around and confidentially ask nearest Organization member, "Who is this kook?"

Poor Demyx... But he is kinda childish. However, I like that character, but Axel is my favorite. I edited this chapter, cleaning it out- a lot. Sorry, but I gotta try and keep it clean. But, hey, there's still 50 suggestions- exactly. I didn't plan that, really.

Next, like I said, is number one in Organization 13, the Superior, Xemnas!


	10. Xemnas

O.K., so lots of people have asked for this one. And this should be fun. Now we have... Xemnas, the Superior in Organization 13!

-Xemnas-

"Unfortunately, I don't."

1. Whenever he has a meeting, sing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves', but replace everybody with nobody.

2. In the final battle in Kingdom Hearts 2, when he says, 'Ooh, curses!' ,immitate him.

3. Figure out a way to lower his white chair in the meeting room, and, during the next meeting, watch as everyone gets confused.

4. Say that his hair style reminds you of a bird.

5. Get as many Organization 13 members as you can to speak really slowly like him, for a whole day.

-Suggested by Draconic-Master-

6. Accuse him of copyright infringement.

7. Bring up papers of it and throw them at him.

8. Claim he talks really, really slow.

9. Start yawning and pretending to fall asleep during one of his long speeches.

-Suggested by InterestinglyPsychotic-

10. Call him an old man.

11. Call him a Star Wars ripoff.

12. When he dives off of the building (1st battle) shout, "CANNON BALL!"

13. Show him a KH Parody from Youtube. He gets made fun of as much as Demyx.

14. Say that he should get a job as the guy who speaks in movie previews. He has a deep voice.

15. Test out the experiment he wanted to do for Ansem.

16. Say that he's the nobody of a dumb blonde. (No offense to anyone)

17. Ask why he has a blue and red aura in his castle.

18. Ask who built the castle in the first place.

19. Build him a rocket. Give it to him so he can go to the moon.

20. Make the rocket not work.

21. Do not malfunction it until he gets to the moon so he can stay there.

22. When he eventually comes back, say that he's not the first to travel to the moon.

23. Then shout, "HE'S INFECTED WITH AN ALIEN DISEASE! RUN!" then run to the Pride Lands.

24. When he gets his light-sabers out, tune from Star Wars: "DUN-DUN-DUN! DUN-DA-DUN!DUN-DA-DUN!"

25. Do this for quite a while.

-Suggested by That-One-Idiot-

26. Sew hearts on all of his clothes.

-Suggested by FaerieFighter009-

27. Whenever he opens his mouth to speak, imitate his VERY slow and deep "Indeed."

28. Sing the "It's a Small World" song to him while he's in the shower. (Lol)

29. Better yet, sing the "It's the Song That Never Ends" song with Demyx when he's staring at Kingdom Hearts.

-Suggested by angelsXfromXhell-

30. Ask him if he shaves.

31. Dye his robes pink.

-Suggested by unfortunatedualist-

32. When he walks by, say aloud 'it takes a real man to wear a ladies coat'.

33. Call him xehanort.

34. Tell him the exact amount of seconds since he abandoned the name.

-Suggested by Mikoto-cat-

35. When he passes by call him a Darth Vador wannabe.

36. While he's asleep die his hair pink and style it like Marluxia.

37. When he walks past with the Marluxia hair due yell 'FLOWER BOY'S COMING!!'

-Suggested by PSManiac-

38. Yell "Look! it's Sora surrendering to you!" When he looks around frantically yelling "Where!?!?" say, "Wait, no, it was just a dusk."

39. When he tells his plans for universal domination, laugh out loud, then stop suddenly and say, "Wait, you were serious?"

40. Put a whoopie cusion in his seat.

41. Blame Axel.

42. Put on plays with some other Orginization Members about his many defeats against Sora.

43. Shrink his robes.

44. Every time you see him, sing, "Don't Break my Heart."

45. Tell him Ansem the Wise's ghost has come to haunt him.

46. Dress up as Ansem the Wise and come to his room at night to scare him.

47. The next day, declare it "Ansem the Wise Day."

48. Ask him a question. When he answers, ask why. when he answers, ask why. Keep on doing this.

-Suggested by Star Wars nut-

50. Randomly run up to him, hug him, and shout "I love you Xemmy!" at the top of your lungs.

51. And finally, when he rants about Kingdom Hearts, say "Don't you remember what it was like to have a heart".

-Suggested by Mekishika-

52. Dress all the Dancer nobodies up in Tutu's and when he sees you, tell him that Demyx wanted them to do ballet.

53. When he's sleeping, cut his hair off, and out it as facial hair on his face.

-Suggested by SuperFriendlySoraFan203-

54. Sing "My Heart will go on" around him.

55. On Valentines day fill his mailbox with heart shaped cards.

56. After that yell "i want more hearts!"

57. Call him a cow when he wears his black and white outfit.

58. Or go "Moo!"

-Suggested by Lila Michelle Tizuki-

59. Give him a pet zebra without stripes.

60. Tell him he's too uncool to be the leader of the Organization.

-Suggested by Mega Mario-

61. Steal his lightsabers.

62. If he asks you where they are, blame it on the nearest person.

-Suggested by mandrakefunnyjuice-

63. Take all of Marluxia's plants and destroy them. Leave evidence that Xemnas did it. Marluxia'll take care of the rest.

64. Tell him that he's a Darth Vader ripoff.

65. Put his hair in a braid... with some bows, too.

66. Put a dress on him, and take a picture.

67. Ask him how he lost to a little kid with a freaking key. Call him a sissy.

68. Buy him a new wardrobe and burn all of his old clothes. Blame Larxene.

69. When he says something about darkness or nothingness, scream, "YOU LIE!"

70. Call him a broken record.

71. Find his plans for world domination, and tell him Dr. Evil could do better.

72. Ask him why he doesn't have a Mini-me. Tell him that every villain needs one. When he doesn't get one, be his "mini-me" yourself. Mimic everything he does like a true Mini-me. And then laugh.

73. Paint his nails a very girly color... like pink. Blame Marluxia.

-Suggested by SkyLandOcean-

74. Replace his lasers with strobe lights or something and hook it up so it plays disco. Laugh when his enemies dance the night away.

75. Grafitti his throne with cheesy sayings.

76. Find his plans for taking over the world. Mail them to the FBI. With the reurn address, too.

77. Hire some interior decorators to re-do his room all pink and pretty. Whenhe screams in horror, blame Marluxia.

78. Finally, find his diary. Write something embarrassing in it, like "See what I look like in a dress" or something. Leave it out for everyone to see and publicly mock.

-Suggested by taru taru animegal-

79. Ask him if he's saïx's in-law.

80. have everyone else ask the same question every hour.

81. As him if he stole Darth's light sabors.

82. Every time you pass him, tell him Kingdom Hearts is light.

83. When he's wearing his black & white cloak, run around saying "MAN IN A DRESS!"

84. Ask him why he wears make-up.

-Suggested by Amaya Zorifuki-

85. Call him Super-rear, rather then superior.

86. As him what it was like being Voldemort in a previous life, then if he corrects you by saying his name was Xehanort, scream "He who must not be named!"

87. Ask if the ugly cloaks were his idea.

88. Ask what he was doing in Roxas's dream.

89. Give him candy hearts. Lots and LOTS of candy hearts.

-Suggested by Snake15000-

90. Tell him that he is NOT the evilest boss and that Sephiroth is.

91. Tell him to go challenge Sephiroth and watch him lose in a matter of seconds.

92. Have Sora kick Xemnas' sorry butt over and over again.

93. Mock him about him losing to 2 kids with keys as their weapon

94. Make a cotton stuffed heart and show it to him and say that the heart is real.

95. Place more fake hearts everywhere and watch him try to grab all of them while he humiliates himself in front of the other organization members.

-Suggested by Kaiora-

96. Every time he enters the room, play ANY song whatsoever that has to do with hearts, like "Beat Of My Heart".

-Suggested by Rocker05-

97. Ask him why he always talks so slowly.

98. Whenever he comes in a room ask him, "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Superior?"

99. Ask him why his dressing sense is so strange. (his dress in the final battle of KH-2 I mean).

100. Keep bugging him by asking him to make their HQ more colourful and then blame it on Larxene.

Wow! This one made it up into the triple digits with the suggestions! Well, like I said, this one was fun.

Next up, like I said before, and also as had been requested by many... Cloud!


	11. Cloud

So... We now have lists on how to annoy Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ansem, Roxas, Axel, Namine, Xigbar, Demyx, and Xemnas. That's all of them, right? Well then, by request of several people, we now have... Cloud!

-Cloud-

"So I guess it's time we settled this."

1. When he least expects it, jerk off his one black sleeve, to expose the pink ribbon on his arm.

2. Call him Roxas, then say, "Oops, wrong spikey haired blonde!"

3. Switch Cloud and Sephiroth's swords.

4. Sneak up behind him, and grab both sides of his mouth, pulling it into a smile.

5. Tell him, "You look like you'd have trouble carrying that big sword... Sephiroth could handle it _much_ better."

-Suggested by Moonshine's Guide-

6. Jump on his back and scream "FORWARD CHOCOBO!"

7. Keep telling him different places and say Sephiroth is waiting for him there. (I would only do this once or twice…)

8. Steal his buster blade. Somehow.

10. Tell him Hades is coming to collect on his debt.

11. Tell Hades where he is.

12. Shut Cloud up with Demyx… Demyx's cheeriness will do the rest.

13. Throw a bucket of water on his head to see if his spikes stay up.

14. Steal anything of his and hide it in Yuffie's stuff. Blame it on Yuffie and watch the fireworks.

-Suggested by unfortunatedualist-

15. Sing the cloud song, voice and all!

-Suggested by mandrakefunnyjuice-

16. Two words: Look skyward.

17. Ask him whether his parents either really hated him or were just dumb blondes. Seriously, who would name their kid Cloud, for Pete's sake?! What kind of name is CLOUD?!?!

18. Three words: Tifa or Aerith.

19. Refuse to call him Cloud, but instead refer to him as a "cumulonimbus" or "cirrus".

20. When searching for him, ask for a "white wanna-be gansta with blonde spikes."

21. Spray everything he touches with Lysol. Blame the Geostigma.

22. Ask him who TP'd his sword.

23. Better yet, ask him if he got it from a mummy. Call it the Mummy-sword.

24. Then, attempt to give the sword back to said mummy.

25. Point at random things and scream "SEPHIROTH!"

26. Dress up as Sephiroth for Halloween. 'Nuff said.

27. Ask him if he's Sora's long lost cousin or something.

28. Everytime you leave somewhere, say "Let's mosey."

29. Show him a picture of Cless and accuse him of being an outfit rip-off.

30. Attempt to bounce on "the cloud" to see if it is fluffy.

31. Tell him his sword is sissy compared to Leon's and Sephiroth's.

32. Pull off a Gollum cliche and steal all his materia, claming that they're "your precious..."

35. Put Sephiroth posters all over his room.

-Suggested by BlueFoxofWater1569-

36. Tell him he could never really beat Sephiroth, which is why Square Enix teleported them away during their battle.

37. Ask him if he's seen a person with spiky hair, and imitate Sora's spikes.

-Suggested by Mikoto-cat-

38. Call him fluffy.

-Suggested by SuperFriendlySoraFan203-

39. Call him Spikey instead of Cloud.

40. Do that for the next 2 weeks.

41. Ask him how he can sleep in an Inn for 15 seconds.

42. Stuff his closet full of Sephiroth plushies.

-Suggested by That-One-Idiot-

44. Tell him Sephiroth is much cooler than him and that he has a bigger sword.

-Suggested by Larxenethefirefly-

45. Everytime he's near yell 'Keep your Geostigma infested body away from me!

46. Ask him if a chocobo fell asleep on his head and never got off.

47. Better yet, tell him the only reason Tifa is with him is because she needs someone to mooch off of.

-Suggested by Amaya Zorifuki-

48. Constantly say his sword is 'ridiculously large'.

49. Pour glue in his hair, and assure him it will make it stay up better.

50.Throw things at his head to see what can bounce off of his hair.

51. Stuff him inside a cannon, and tell him he's going to see other 'Clouds'.

-Suggested by Mega Mario-

52. Steal his materia.

53. Make it look like Yuffie did it.

54. Ask him why he wrapped toilet paper around his sword.

-Suggested by HeartFlare05-

55. Or call him Claus, and at some times, Santa Claus.

56. Do this until Christmas.

57. At random times, shout, "AHH! ITS SEPHIROTH! O sorry. That was a tree."

58. Steal his hair dye, use it on Sora, and throw it away.

-Suggested by BlackChaos105-

59. Send him Tifa in a box! (Basically, hide Tifa in a really big box, and give it to him)

60. Call him Cloudo! (Japanese version)

61. Ask him why he REALLY wants to beat Sephiroth.

62. Continue to do so.

63. Call him Blondie.

-Suggested by Kaiora-

64. Innocently ask him how much cement it takes to hold that hair up.

65. Tie a ribbon in his HAIR.

Thanks, everyone, for your suggestions! Not bad! Personally, I like number 57. But they're all pretty good!

O.K... Since this one is for Cloud, the next one will be... Sephiroth!


	12. Sephiroth

Since the last chapter was on Cloud, this one is for... Sephiroth!

-Sephiroth-

"You'll never let go of the darkness..."

1. Go to Sephiroth and tell him where Cloud is, than go to Cloud and tell him where Sephiroth is. Watch as they switch places.

2. Do this several times.

3. Tell him that he needs cloth wrapped around sword like Cloud's, because Cloud's sword is a lot cooler.

4. When he's staring at the castle at Hollow Bastion/Radiant Gardens, pretend to mistake him for a girl. Then, when he turns around, simply exclaim, "Whoops! Sorry!" and _back away._

5. When he's not paying attension, paint his wing white.

-Suggested by Amaya Zorifuki-

6. Call his hair shiny and rub it against you face.

7. Tar and feather him, you know pour tar over his whole body and then dump feathers so they'll stick to him.

8. When he asks why, tell him you're helping him be a whole bird instead of a half one.

9. Constantly misspell his name.

10. Pull his hair.

11. Hide things in the hair.

-Suggested by dancing-lover-

12. Everytime you see him, sing Dude Looks Like a Lady".

-Suggested by Roxine4Ever1794-

13. Ask him why his sword is so long.

14. Ask him why he looks kinda emo.

15. Ask him why he talks with such a funny voice.

-Suggested by SuperFriendlySoraFan203-

16. Replace his sword with a unicycle.

17. Then call him the 'one wheeled angel'.

18. Ask him if he's related to Riku.

-Suggested by InterestinglyPsychotic-

19. Ask him why his sword is 120 feet long.

20. Call him a magical pixie horse!

21. Tell him that InuYasha wants his hair dye back.

22. When he flies, say "What? God only made you half of an angel?"

23. When he does something, shout, "STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

-Suggested by Armageddon Child-

24. Photoshop a picture of him so he's bald and post the picture all over Midgar...then run away really fast.

-Suggested by BlueFoxofWater1569-

25. Tell him he's a Psycho movie rip-off.

26. As him, if he's the "One-Winged Angel" why does he have three wings?

27. Pull his hair and yell, "SHINY STUFF!"

28. Ask him if he knows Setzer from FF6, and why he ripped off the silver-hair thing.

29. Scream out: "It's Jenova! Wait, that was a squid. Sorry, my bad."

30. Steal his sword (somehow) and give it to Aerith. The rest will play out.

-Suggested by unfortunatedualist-

31. Ask him how does he draw his sword?

-Suggested by Mikoto-cat-

32. Asked him this question: WHATS THE DEAL WITH THE WING?!

33. Yell "YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEAT SOMETHING AS FLUFFY AS A CLOUD!!"

-Suggested by Moonshine's Guide-

34. Braid his hair.

35. Find an empty black box, put caution tape around it and tell seph it's JENOVA… then run away really fast.

36. Style his hair like cloud's while he's sleeping…

37. Tell him all the wrong places for where to find JENOVA…

38. Steal Masamune.

39. Break Masamune(RUN AWAY FAST RIGHT AFTER THIS)

40. Ask him how the same move defeated him twice…

-Suggested by mandrakefunnyjuice-

41. Cut his hair in his sleep.

42. Tell him he looks like a girl.

43. Take his sword. Use it as a kitchen knife.

-Suggested by Shainkumo Banira-

44. Ask him "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR OTHER WING?"

45. Compare him to Yggdrasill of "Tales of Symphonia".

46. Mimic him repeatedly.

47. Fangirl Tackle him for no apperant reason whatsoever.

-Suggested by PSManiac-

48. Call him "Angel-man"

49. When he hears you call him this asks you if you know who he is say, "Xehanort? Xemnas? Riku?"

50. While he's asleep put a Halo on his head and a small harp on in his arms.

51. Call him a "momma's boy"

52. Dress as Cloud for halloween.

53. Dress as Jenova for Halloween.

-Suggested by Mega Mario-

54. Ask him why his sword is ten feet long.

55. Ask him every day for the rest of the year.

56. Tell him that he can't beat Sora, Cloud, and Leon all at once.

57. If he says he can, show him this:

-Suggested by Snake15000-

58. Tell Seph that he is not as evil as he thinks he is.

59. Tell him that he can't compare up to Cloud.

-Suggested by BlackChaos105-

60. Ask him if he's an angel that fell in a hedge clipper! (Hence the one wing.)

Sorry it's been so long since the last time I put up a chapter on this! I've been really busy, and I was having trouble thinking of some good ways to annoy Sephiroth! So, thanks, everyone, for your suggestions!

So, for the next chapter, is a character I've been wanting to do for a long time now... Vexen!


	13. Vexen

For this chapter, is the character that I've been wanting to do for a while... Vexen!

-Vexen-

"You haven't got the heart."

1. Call him old!

2. Lock in a room with Larxene.

3. When you let them out, they will be both REALLY mad. Laugh and tell Vexen that he's a mad scientist, now.

4. Whenever he says that he's going to work on a new experiment, instantly tell him that it's going to fail.

5. Tell him that his hairstyle looks girlish.

6. Call him a coward, hiding behind his sheild, like that.

7.Whenever he starts talking, say VERY loudly: "Really! Do you _have _to make all those weird faces?!"

8. If he says that he doesn't know what your talking about, say, "Like this!" and immitate him, exagerating it as much as possible.

9. When you want to get his attension, either tug on the long hair in front of his ears, or knock on his sheild.

10. If and when he gets mad about this, tell him, "Aw... don't be so _cold!"_

11. Ignore him all day.

-Suggested by xyuffiex-

12. Destroy his laboratory and give it to Marluxia for a day.

13. Make sure that Marluxia planted flowers and make sure Vexen will water them every day.

14. Tell him to dye his hair silver, then he'll be able to get the laboratory back, as a Xemnas, who didn't get his beauty sleep.

-Suggested by Lila Michelle Tizuki-

15. Ask him why he can't be a cool pyro like Axel.

16. Go into his lab, and break everything.

17. Blame it on Larxene.

18. Or, even better; On Marluxia.

-Suggested by BlueFoxofWater1569-

19. Ask him why he looks like a grandma.

20. Break the shield.

21. Grab Marth from SSB and use his Shield Breaker technique.

22. Give him freezerburn.

23. When you do, scream out, "OH THE IRONY!"

24. Continuously dodge around behind him.

-Suggested by VampireKisses1018-

25. Sing Ice Ice Baby, around him.

-Suggested by SunflowerWielder-

26. Steal his test tubes.

27. Blame Zexion.

28. Get Demyx to help him with a expirment.

29. Bribe Demyx to put somthing really explosive in acid.

30. Blame Vexen when the castle blows up.

31. Laugh when he gets yelled at.

32. Then laugh some more -

33. Chase Vexen around the castle with Axel.

34. Set fire to his sheild.

35. Blame Axel.

36. Ask him why he doesn't build his own heart like he did for the Riku Relpica.

37. Get as many people as you can to ask him this.

38. Sing "Frosty the Snowman." everytime he enters a room.

39. Bribe other people to do this.

-Suggested by unfortunatedualist-

40. Laugh in that way that would freak even him out.

41. Call him Even.

42. Ask him how he could actually win with a Shield?

43. Ruin one of his experiments.

44. Say "Haha! You couldn't get Riku!"

45. Slap him for no reason.

46 . Replace one of his vital chemicals with a highly explosive one.

47. Watch.

-Suggested by Moonshine's Guide-

48. Kidnap his research notes.

49. Braid his hair, then call him Ed(Like from Full Metal Alchemist).

50. Ruin his lab.

51. Lock him and Marluxia in a closet together.

52. Steal his shield.

53. Use the shield as a sled.

54. Jump on his back for random piggyback rides.

-Suggested by Firebloom-

55. Ask if he knows Jack Frost.

-Suggested by Amaya Zorifuki-

56. Call him an Ice queen.

57. Shove him in a giant (or mini) cooler.

58. Dump pink paint on him.

59. Mess up his potions and replace them with powered drink mix, lotion and various body fluids.

-Suggested by Kaiora-

60. Call him "Vexy", repeatedly.

61. Do this while insulting him until he turns bright red with anger and annoyance.

62. Tell him he laughs like a scared chicken.

63. Or a mutated chipmunk.

-Suggested by Mega Mario-

64. Wreck his lab.

65. Blame it on Axel.

Nice suggestions! I _really_ enjoyed thinking up ways to annoy Vexen! And it seems that I'm not the only one...

Anyway, next is another Organization 13 member, number 6... Zexion!


	14. Zexion

Sorry I haven't been updating much lately, everyone! Now, we have another one that's been requested for a while... Zexion!

-Zexion-

"That's not how I do things..."

1. When he's asleep, move his hair over his other eye.

2. Dye his hair _bright_ blonde.

3. Take pictures.

4. Follow him around all day, and every once and a while scream, "Ah! Watch out! It's Riku!"

5. Say, "A _book's_ your weapon? What're you going to do, smack someone on the head with it?"

6. Convince Vexen to make another Riku Replica, so that the new one can can follow Zexion everywhere.

-Suggested by InterestinglyPsychotic-

7. Ask if he has one eye or not.

8. Ask him why he's always in a dark room.

9. Fill his room with Riku plush dolls.

-Suggested by TheLivingEnigma-

10. Steal his book and doodle random pictures in it.

11. Chuck something at Lexaeus and blame him for it.

-Suggested by blackangelwings73-

12. Challenge him to a brain-a-thon against Axel.

13. Give him incredibly hard questions that no one could possibly ever know like how many times you have daydreamed and ask Axel questions on stuff like what color the organization's cloak is.

14. Let Axel loose in the library.

15. Sit back and watch.

-Suggested by Lila Michelle Tizuki-

16. Steal his books.

17. Pay Marluxia to pinkify his room.

18. Call him a wannabe Riku.

-Suggested by Amaya Zorifuki-

19. Shove things under his nose.

20. Chop off the piece of hair covering his eye.

21. Tie frilly things in his hair.

-Suggested by unfortunatedualist-

22. Give him glasses and call him bookworm.

-Suggested by Riku'sGal1018-

23.Talk to him while he is reading.

24. Put the hair in front of his face behind his ear.

-Suggested by SunflowerWeilder-

25. Dye his hair pink.

26. When he yells at you blame Marluxia.

27. Get some really smelly cheese and put it all over his room.

28. Everytime he sniffs the air, copy him.

29. Then give him a pet dog, and tell him it is his sniffing buddy.

-Suggested by Moonshine's Guide-

30. Figure out how to lock him out of the library, and steal all of his personal books.

31. Pick him up and carry him around at random times.

32. 'Accidently' spill water on his book.

-Suggested by t3h maniac-

33. Tell Tifa that there's a secret passageway to Cloud hidden by his books.

34. Watch as she tears the books to shreads.

35. Laugh at Zexion during said period of destruction.

Once again, thanks, everyone, for your suggestions!

Next, I _was_ going to do Marluxia, but... as requested by Lila Michelle Tizuki, and BlueFoxofWater1569, next will be... Leon!


	15. Leon

For this chapter, by request of Lila Michelle Tizuki and BlueFoxofWater1569, is... Leon!

-Leon-

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

1. Every few minutes, tell him, "Donald and Goofy are looking for you."

2. Say, "Your jacket looked _much_ better in Final Fantasy 8!"

3. Immitate him saying "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other," in a very dramatic and deep voice.

4. Give him a belt for his birthday, saying that, "I just thought you might need _another_ one..."

-Suggested by InterestinglyPsychotic-

5. Say Yuffie is going out with Cid.

6. Fill his room with Cloud plush dolls.

7. Blow up the Radiant Garden and see what he does next.

8. Steal his Gunblade.

-Suggested by BlueFoxofWater1569-

11. Mimic him like Sora does.

12. Go after him with a pair of scissors.

13. Three words: Rinoa or Yuffie?

14. Ask him why he's so scared of Aerith.

15. Steal that medallion and wear it as "bling".

16. Trace and/or poke his scar.

17. Tell him Seifer is so much better.

18. In fact, call him Seifer.

19. Tell him stupid jokes and laugh hysterically at them.

20. Call him Lion Bunnyhart.

21. Ask him if he and Tifa are related in ANY way. (the last names...)

-Suggested by The Living Enigma-

22. Spread a rumor that Leon is Saix's other.

23. "Accidentally" switch his Gunblades with Xigbar's Guns.

-Suggested by Moonshine's Guide-

24. Steal his gunblade.

25. Hide the plans for the Reconstruction commitee.

26. Draw on his face with permanent marker.

27. Lock him in a room with Yuffie. Her hyperness will do the rest.

28. Hang him by his ankle from the ceiling. Make sure there is nothing nearby to be used to cut himself down.

29. Dye his hair pink.

30. Mouth everything he says behind his back, making grand gestures.

31. Follow him around everywhere.

32. Steal all of his belts.

-Suggested by Snake15000-

33. Steal his gunblade.

34. Then,unload the ammo.

35. Return it to him after and say that he forgot to reload.

-Suggested by Sunflower Weilder-

36. Slip a love potion into Yuffie's drink, and make her fall in love with Leon.

37. Eat popcorn while watching ensuing chaos.

38. Lock him in a room with Yuffie and Sora. (One of the worse things you can do to someone serious like Leon, XD)

39. Help the MCP take over Radient Garden.

40. Tell Aerith how to beat the MCP.

41. Laugh when Aerith beats the MCP.

-Suggested by t3h maniac-

42. Call him Squall.

43. If he tries to correct you call him Squally.

44. Ask why he wears black Leather all of the time.

45. Say Cloud's a cooler character than he'll ever be.

46. Get Yuffie to steal his gunblade.

-Suggested by Mega Mario-

47. Tell him that you saw Rinoa.

48. When he finds her, say "Oh wait. That's just Tifa."

49. Steal his gunblade.

50. Throw it off the cliff in the Dark Depths.

51. Laugh as he looks all over Hollow Bastion looking for it.

52. When he finds out where it is, blame Yuffie.

53. When he's talking, finish his sentence.

Thanks, everybody for your suggestions! I was having a _lot_ of trouble thinking of some ways to annoy Leon... So, once again, THANK-YOU!

Anyway, next is... Marluxia!


	16. Marluxia

Really sorry for the major delay! Anyway, number 11 in Organization 13... Marluxia!

-Marluxia-

"To find is to lose and to lose is to find."

1. Grow some roses, pick one, and wait for it to wilt. _Then_ give it to him.

2. After that, offer to help with his garden.

3. Whenever he's around Xemnas, call Marluxia the leader of Organization 13.

4. Lock him in a room with Xemnas _after_ doing the above.

5. Tell him that his pink hair looks girly.

6. Open your eyes _very _wide when he speaks, and when he asks why, just tell him that you didn't expect his voice to be that deep.

7. Everytime you see him say, "To find is to lose and to lose is to find," in a deep voice.

8. Lock him in a room with Axel _after _he let Namine go.

-Suggested by ZephyrWings22-

9. Use his scythe to chop vegetables.

10. When he's sleeping die his hair blonde.

11. When he's sleeping put make up on his face. (make sure it's the long lasting)

12. Replace his cloaks with frilly pink dresses.

13. Paint his room black and blame Zexion.

-Suggested by Aquabluerosetears123-

14. Whenever he's around yell "Flower Power!" as load as you can, then run.

15. Call him 'girly man' in a macho man voice.

16. Ask him when he's going to get the bubble gum out of his hair.

17. Give him peanut butter so he can remove the gum.

-Suggested by Shiankumo Bani-

18. Burn his flowers.

19. Blame Axel.

-Suggested by The Living Enigma-

20. Burn down his garden.

-Suggested by Blastbone-

21. Ask, "Your power is flowers?" Then laugh hysterically until he gives you "the look" and respond, "Oh...your not joking?"

22. Watch what he does when you show him Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban...especially the part where dementors kill the flowers.

23. Do the same thing, only show him a documentary on lumberjacks/woodsmen at work.

-Suggested by InterestinglyPsychotic-

24. Call him flower boy.

25. Put him in a wedding as the flower girl.

26. Steal his scythe.

27. Use it to destroy his plants.

28. Then break it.

29. Dye his hair black.

30. Then burn it.

31. Then blame Axel.

32. Destroy his castle.

-Suggested by BlueFoxofWater1569-

33. Call him "Aeris".

34. When he corrects you, call him "Aerith" and spit all over him when saying the "th" part.

35. If he brings out his scythe with his hood up, scream that the grim reaper is out to get you.

36. Call him "Girly Pink Scythe Man."

37. When he's in a room with you, pull out a cell phone, pretend to talk into it, and say very loudly, "Why did Marluxia get a cool weapon like a scythe? I think Demyx would be better person to use it."

38. Smash the blade, and when he screams, say in a smart aleck way, "Well, I couldn't lift the tomahawk!"

39. When his head is near you, starts chewing on it.

40. When he yells at you, innocently say, "What? I thought it was bubblegum."

41. Tell him Serge (from Chrono Cross) handles scythes SO much better.

-Suggested by Soraholic-

42. Call him "pinky"

-Suggested by SunflowerWeilder-

43. Ask him why his hair is pink.

44. Keep on asking him until he has a nervous breakdown.

45. Dye his hair green.

46. Say it is a color of nature, and that he should be pleased.

47. Ask him if he and Larxene are sisters.

48. When he says no, ask him if they're going out.

49. Run away as fast as you can.

-Suggested by Princess of Dark Oblivion-

50. Constantly call him "she" (i.e, Hey Vexen, have you seen Marluxia? She owes me money!)

51. Call him Marly, and when he asks why, play dumb and say "Well, you ARE a girl, aren't you?"

52. Any time he's near, sing a song about flowers, like that one off of Alice in Wonderland.

53. Offer him a plant that looks like the most beautiful thing ever, but really gives off poisonous gas. When he runs from his room, I'd suggest hiding.

54. Sit and watch barbie movies with him. When he asks to watch Amityville Horror, say "Oh No Marly! You'll have nightmares for weeks!"

55. Buy him sappy romance books for Christmas. Whenever he tries to regift them to Zexion, sob hystaricly.

-Suggested by Moonshine's Guide-

56. Point out the flaws in every one of his plans.

57. Hide Naminè so he can't use her to control Sora.

58. Steal his scythe.

59. Lock him in a closet with Vexen, or somebody else that he doesn't get along with…

60. Tell Xemnas of Marly's plans.

-Suggested by MegaMario-

61. Burn his hair and draw a picture on his head.

62. Blame Axel.

63. Get Marluxia to wear his hood and chase someone around with his scythe all day.

64. The next day, get him to do it to someone else.

65. Tell Marluxia that Xemnas wants him to cover the World that Never Was with plants.

66. Laugh the next day when the everyone wonders why they're in Deep Jungle.

-Suggested by Riku'sGal1018-

67. Call him Marly.

68. Ask him how his 'Flower Garden' is holding up.

69. Ask him how he managed to get the power of flowers.

70. Ask him if you can borrow some pink hair dye.

Once again, I'm really sorry for the major delay! And about numbers 63-66, MegaMario said that it's ways for Marluxia to annoy everybody else, not ways to annoy Marluxia. One of my friends also came up with these:

71. Ask him if he's ever been asked to plan a wedding.

72. Tell him that he should drink some water; he's looking a little droopy.

Anyway, next is... Larxene!


	17. Larxene

Sorry that I haven't written for a while! A really _long_ while... But, anyway! Now... for number twelve in Organization 13... Larxene!

-Larxene-

"That's right! Free the memory from your heart!"

1. When she's asleep, dye her hair green.

2. Then run around The World That Never Was, screaming, "Alien invasion!"

3. Convince Vexen to freeze her room.

-Suggested by Aquabluerosetears123-

4. Ask her to go swimming.

5. When she says "no" tease her about how she cant swim.

6. Also when she says "no" tell her she wouldn't look good in a swim suit anyway.

7. Ask her why she has antenna on her head.

-Suggested by InterestinglyPsychotic-

8. If she ever goes in a pool, scream, "GET OUT! WATER AND ELECTRICITY DON'T MIX!" then run away.

9. Steal her kunais.

10. When lightning flashes in the sky, tell everyone that she's angry.

11. Taunt her that she's the only girl in the organization. 

-Suggested by Shiankumo Bani-

14."ITS E.T!"

-Suggested by BlueFoxofWater1569-

15. Steal her kunai knives and run around the Castle that Never was screaming: "BELIEVE IT! I'M A NINJA, NINJA, NINJA!"

16. Blow a bubble with bubblegum and pop it in her face.

17. Make sure it's loud.

18. Call her Elena.

19. Dump water on her to see if she short-circuits.

-Suggested by The Living Enigma-

20. Say she looks like Pikachu.

-Suggested by SunflowerWielder-

21. Chuck a bucket of water over her.

22. Say, "Why do you have knives? Why do you have knives?" over and over.

23. Yell "YOU HIT NAMINE! SHAME ON YOU!"

24. Tell Roxas that Larxene hit Namine.

25. Ask her if her hairstyle are antennia, and is she an alien?

-Suggested by Trigga Happy Saiyanayo-

26. Steal her knives and play darts with them.

-Suggested by Blastbone-

27. Ask if she is the daughter of Zeus (Jupiter), or Thor.

28. Repeat the above questions until the end of the day, or until she gets angry (which is your cue to run).

-Suggested by Shadoworgxiii-

29. Cut off her "Attenaes".

30. Lock her in the same room with Axel.

-Suggested by Moonshine's Guide-

32. Hide her kunai.

33. Lock her in a closet with the one she hates the most.

34. Trap her in a pool.

35. Dump water on her and then ask why she isn't melting… she is the wicked witch.

36. Dye her hair.

37. Walk behind her and mimic her.

Okay! That was fun!

Next is one that BlueFoxofWater1569 requested. _But,_ I planned to do that next anyway... Number seven in Organization XIII... Saix! 


	18. Saix

Yes! I have another chapter up without a gap that lasts for months! Ahem... Anyway- Organization XIII's number 7... Saix!

-Saix-

"Will the intrusions never end?"

1. Anytime you see him, say, "Why so blue, Saix?"

2. Before Sora fights him, warn him that Saix has problems with temper tantrums.

3. Anytime you see him, say, "No... No! _Not the full moon! _

4. Point in random directions, screaming, "Look! There's Axel! No, wait! He's over there! Now he's over there!"

5. Tell him that Xemnas changed his mind, and now wants Marluxia to be his most trusted Organization member.

-Suggested by unfortunatedualist-

6. Ask him what his power is.

7.When he tells you, laugh and say "seriously, what is it?"

8. Sing the sailor moon theme around him.

9. When you enter his room, say "that's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind."

-Suggested by FaerieFighter009-

10. Point and go, "LEGOLAS!!" and then glomp him.

11.Dye his hair magenta.

12. Hug him.

-Suggested by Snake15000-

13. Steal his Claymore.

14. Then hand it over to Sora.

-Suggested by Moonshine's Guide-

15. Call him werewolf…

16. Braid his hair.

17. Paint all of the windows in his room so he can't see Kingdom Hearts.

18. Dye his hair and cut it.

I'm thinking I missed a few from maybe a few new reviews? Hmm... Sorry if I did. But anyway! I wasn't quite sure who to do next. By the way: the orginal idea for number 3 was thought up by my friend, EmeraldShapeshifter777. The credit for that one goes to her. Thanks!

So, next will be... Xaldin!


End file.
